Your Monster
by VonLynn
Summary: Akito was right. He was filthy, disgusting, ugly. He was a monster. One who had no right to be in the presence of someone so great...so pure...so innocent.   KyoXYuki Slight KyoXTohru   Rated M for:mild violence, sexual content, language and extreme angst
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a fan-made story. I own nothing.

**NOTES: **This is my first time publishing to this site. Please excuse the grammatical mistakes and spelling. I'm working on fixing it. Reviews are much appreciated. Any insight or tips are welcome. Please enjoy.

**YOUR MONSTER**

"You ungreatful little mongrel!" Another blow emphasising the insult. Akito was merciless on the recieving cat, angry and bitter over his new discovery. Another blow to the head left said cat whimpering slightly. "How dare you! Who gave you the idea you actually had the _right_ to kiss...to kiss _her_!"

This time recieving a fist to the stomach, Kyo doubled over. Akito was ill, yes, but he was indeed very strong despite it. Pain racked his abdomin as a small cough escaped his throat. Sour bile rising to meet the back of his toung. Choking it back down he shivered in disgust. His eyes shut and head slumped over he felt horrible he had recieved worse beatings from the Rat numerious times, but Akito made him feel worhtless and weak. The look in his eyes alone made him want to cry like an infant child. The pitch of his voice as he yelled made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at full attention. He was a worthless cat and he knew it. he had no right to care about anyone or even think anyone could return those feelings. Poor Tohru, what had he done? She must truely hate him now.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by Akito burring his hand in his bright orange hair. A rough tug forced him to look him directly in the eyes. Dark bitter eyes, he often found them hard to look at. Trying his best to look elsewhere, the cat found himself stairing at the other male's mouth. Yelling and spitting curses out at him. A slight wrinkle to his perfect face right above him lip made him cringe. Akito was perfect dispite his anger. Something he, himeslf would never be.

A solem smirk at the thought cause Akito to strike him once more, this time on the same spot in his abdomin. He shook once again coughing and choking then before he knew it he was emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor infront of Akito's feet.

Repulsed Akito dropped his hold on the cat's hair and took a few steps back. "You discusting shit!" He lifted his sleeve to his nose. "How _dare _you!" sleeve still in place he moved to the side of the shaking cat and struck his head causing the other to fall to the floor. Black spots clouded his head. he looked up through half lidded eyes to see Akito hovering over him. A sharp pain to his head once more. A kick? A fist? He did not know. Everything was then dark. He could no longer open his eyes and did not even remember closing them. He could hear footsteps, Akito moving perhaps?

"_No one could ever love such a disgusting creature" _A faint whisper floated around his foged head.

This was true. He was disgusting, putrid, a _monster_. The statement rang through his head a few more times. Then the darkness took complete hold of his consiousness.

It was hours after Kyo had been summoned to the Sohma house and Tohru was starting to worry. Yuki was seated in the living room with a book he picked up from the library and Shigure was fast at work writing in his office. Pacing back and forth near the front hallway, her mind circling around the memories of the last few days.

First their was her confronting Kyo about his abnormal behavior. He had been avoiding her for two days. Every time she would step into the room he would bow his head and walk out or ignore her all together. There was always a lingering awkwardness between on the walk to school and she was pretty sure even Yuki had noticed it.

Then there was Kyo's confession to her. He told her his feelings and how he had loved her since he met her. He had been so sinser and kind about it. So out of his character. Unfortunately she did not have enough time to tell him she did not feel the same. Yes, she _cared_ for Kyo and his well being, but she did not _love _him. She loved him almost like a brother and no matter what happened she could not change that. Before she was able to tell him _it_ happened.

The kiss. Such a simple act that seemed to say so much that Kyo himself just could not voice. It was a fiery kiss, much to be expected from someone as charismatic as Kyo. Yet it seemed Kyo was almost begging for her to feel the same, like she was his last hope of ever finding love. Tohru pressed her fingertips to her bottom lip lost in thought.

Finally there was the incident earlier today when Hatori called and said Akito-san wanted to see Kyo imediately. He usually did not call the cat (or anyone for that m atter) to the Sohma house immediately. He usually gives them a date and time to show up. That was earlier today.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Letting out a small "_eep_" noise she turned. There behind her was Yuki with a faint smile on his features. "Miss Tohru, please try not to worry so much. I'm sure everything is fine." Tohru opened her mouth in an attempt to protest but Yuki cut her off "Come sit down" He motioned for her to walk into the living room. Not wanting to be rude she abliged to the living room and taking a seet next to where Yuki had been seeted originally. With a sigh she stared out the window. The sun was starting to go down and it was cold. Yuki took his place next to her and picked up his book once more. Occasionally glancing up at Tohru. He knew something was up when Akito demanded Kyo to the main house. He had a hunch it had something to do with that kiss a couple of days ago and if so, how the head of the family found out he did not know.

Akito was not keen on romance or affection of any sort. Yuki knew personally how merciless the family head could be and feared for the cat. If the kiss was the cause then he was pretty sure Akito would hurt Kyo and quite possibly go after Tohru later. The thought of anything happening to either of them made the rat's stomach turn. He had cared for both of them so much granted he would never admit he cared about the damn cat. If word did get out about his feelings toward the cat not only would he be utterly humiliated, but said cat would never let him livce it down. He would mock him until the day he died. And that was something Yuki never wanted.

Yuki was drawn from his thoughts when he saw a bright light travel accross the living room. The sound of a car pulling up was heard from outside. Both Yuki and Tohru rushed to the front door grabbed their shoes and ran outside. There they were met by Hatori who had just stepped out of the car. Their was no one in the passenger seat, Yuki noticed. This made his heart sink a bit. Hatori seeing the confised look on the rat's face explained "He is in the back seat." Tohru rushed passed Yuki to open the door to the back seat. Upon opening she was greeted by the sight of a bundle of clothing - Kyo's clothing, gentely tucked under his t-shirt was the small orange cat. He looked terrible, fur ruffled and covered in what Tohru assumed was dried blood. Gasping at the sight the girl immediately scooped him up in her arms making sure to grab his clothing to use to keep him warm. The make shift blanket didn't seem to help much because the cat started to shiver. Whimpering slightly and still asleep he cuddled up closer to Tohru, diving his head gently under her hand. "Tohru, why dont you take him inside and get him warm. We will be in in a moment." Hatori gentely said. The small girl did as she was told leaving Hatori and Yuki out in the cold. Yuki just stood there stairing at the back seat of the car where the cat had just been laying. There was a small blood stain in the middle of the seat. Kyo's blood.

"What did _he _do?" He asked.

Hatori sighed and pulled out a pack of cigerettes from his jacket pocket. Taking one out of the box then tucking it between his lips he answered "By he you mean Akito, correct?" Only recieving a nod as a response he decided to continue. By now his cigerette was now lit, box back in pocket. "Akito heard about Kyo's display of affection towards Tohru. He injured him pretty badly. A couple broken ribs, head trauma and lacerations, his wrist is broken along with a couple fingers, not to mention the bruises and cuts all over his body. I will stay until he changes back to his human form then i will bandage him up and give him a few medications. Then maybe we can all get an answer as to what really happened." To emphasize his frustration he took a long drag of his cigerette. Yuki's eyes went dark as his mind drank in the information. So much damage over a simple kiss. It was crazy, Akito was crazy!

"I can't beleive this" Sighed Yuki running his long fingers through his hair. Poor Tohru was going to freak out when she heard.

After a few moments Hatori put out his cigerette and decided it was best if they both go inside. Upon entering they were greeted by a very concerned Shigure. Hatori had explained to him what injuries Kyo seemed to have along with what he was going to perscribe to the cat. Meanwhile Yuki headed towards the bedroom he believed Tohru and Kyo to be. He was correct and found the cat in bed tucked up on a pillow covered in a thick blanket and Tohru sitting beside the bed on a stool she had snatched from Shigure's office. She had one hand on the edge of the bed the other stroking Kyo's furry ear. A small gesture she usually performed to calm the cat down or comfort him. It seemed to work most times and right now he probably didnt even realize she was doing it, but it made her feel a bit better.

He walked up to the oposite side of the bed and gazed down at the cat. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him like Tohru did so easily. He wanted to hold him, to comfort him but he knew he couldn't. "He's very badly injured, Miss Tohru. It may not seem like it in this form but he's got a lot of broken bones and bruises." Tohru looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"We don't know. We wont know until he is awake and able to tell us."

She looked down at the cat once more. "Well, I hope he wakes up soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Monster**

Chapter 2

The look on Yuki Sohma's face was not one anyone who knew him would ever expected. Even Hitori found the look a bit odd for the rat. So many emotions placed on one face should just not be possible. Fear, anger, horror...it just wasn't natural Hitori thought bitterly. "You mean to tell me he doesn't remember a thing? Not one thing?" The rat all but yelled.

"Correct, it's as if he never went to see Akito. He has no memory of it." He answered.

As if it were possible at this moment, the rats eyes grew wider. "How-how is that even possible? I mean he only went to see him a few days ago! How does someone forget a beating like that in just a few days!" as if realizing he was starting to raise his voice the boy paused. Quickly catching his breathe the boy asked the inevitable question: "What did Akito do to him?"  
>Hitori turned away from the boy to stare out the window. It was mid afternoon. About the time Tohru would be coming back from school had it not been for her having to work today. Thankfully this gave both him and the rat enough time to figure out what to tell the girl. But first, what to tell the young boy with him now? He knew damn well what Yuki wanted to hear from him. That the Sohma family head had used some sort of trickery on Kyou and that this was all his doing. But was it really Akito's doing? He just didn't know. Was the young man actually capable of tampering with the human psyche? If so then why would he use him? No, Akito would never erase Kyou's memories. He was a sick young man, twisted and cruel. Being the sadist he was he would want Kyou to remember whatever it was he did to him. He would want it to torment him.<br>That ruled out one option. The only option left was Kyou himself. Yes, that had to be it.

"Akito did indeed do something to Kyou. As far as possibly causing the boy to forget, I believe it is Kyou himself who is doing this." he answered finally.

The rat gaped at the statement. "Are you trying to tell me Kyou can alter memories?"

"No, Yuki, what I am saying is that whatever Akito has put Kyou through has really traumatized him. I've seen this only a few other times, but I believe Kyou has pushed whatever traumatizing memories of the other day back and out of his mind so he does not have to face them." Hitori sighed. "quite possibly replacing them with some fake memories. Memories that are more...appealing to his mind."

It took the boy a few moments to comprehend what the doctor had just explained to him. Replaying the words over and over again until he was pleased with the information. After a long pause he finally muttered: " kind of like amnesia? "

The doctor nodded. " you could say that. So it is quite possible that Kyou will remember and will tell us what happened. As to when that will happen, it could either be a few days or a few years. I do not know. All we can do is sit and wait."

"I see." the doctor noticed the strain in his voice and the way his hands were tightly clenching at his sides. The boy was shaken up about this whole mess and he was not sure why. Was it possible the boy cared for Kyou's wellbeing? They were family after all. Or was it the fact that Akito had harmed yet another person in the rat's life? Everyone knew there was bad blood between the house head and the boy, very few knew how deeply hurt by him Yuki was. He hated anything that had to deal with Akito. This was not easy on him and Hitori knew it too well.

"Trust me, Yuki, I wish to know what happened as much as you." He tried to reassure him.  
>Yuki only glared in response. Getting to his feet he turned to walk out of the kitchen leaving Hitori to sit there and ponder their current predicament.<p>

The light rise and fall of his chest along with the gentle snores escaping slightly chapped lips let Yuki know his dim wit cousin was still asleep. Knowing full well the cat was a heavy sleeper he did not bother to be cautious while pulling a chair up to the edge of the bed. Sitting down with a forged grace he let out a long sigh. "Kyo, you stupid cat." Not much of an insult, he knew that. He just needed to say something. Kyo being this quiet was not something he was used to.

With no reply, Yuki fell into a weird silence awkwardly stairing at the slumbering boy. It had been days since the incident with Akito. It was almost a day before the boy finally woke up and Hitori was actually able to examine the injuries. As expected he was healing rather quickly, but he still had a few major fractures and broken bones. There were still a few open wounds but nothing stitch worthy. Tohru had insisted she help bandage the cat up when the time came. She came running into the room with a first aid kit and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide ready to work while Yuki and Shigure were trying to put some clothing on the poor boy. Yuki chuckled a bit to himself at her face when she saw Kyo uncounscious and naked in the arms of his cousin.

Priceless.

It was so refreshing to be around Miss Tohru. Her innocence was something to be admired. Yuki only wished he, himself had that sort of innocence. To be pure and so ignorant to the horrors this world had to offer. To be able to truly smile would be so nice...to be pure again, untainted by the hands of a monster. To not have to be afraid. How envious of her Yuki was.

His thoughts progressed on the subject and then he thought...what about Kyo? How must he feel? He was not the only one with the reason to live in such fear. No Kyo had every right to be afraid. Not only has he lived his life ashamed and afraid of others but the fear Akito constantly struck into the poor boy's heart was unimaginable. The numerous threats and beatings. The humiliation and scornful remarks. Yuki's chest tightened at the horrible memories of when they were children. Akito shoving young Kyo to the ground screaming and spewing curses at him infront of the family. Cursing his life and his very existance, telling him he was a mistake, a monster, that he was dirty. All everyone could do was just stand and stare in horror, a few laughing and agreeing with him. Yuki at the time had no idea to believe what Akito was saying or feel bad for the young cat. He prefered to stay in the shadows and stay quiet. That day was just one of the many times Akito abused Kyo in public. Every chance he got he would make his hatred and disgust for the cat known. The worst part Yuki thought, was that Kyo just sat there and took it. He never fought back or said a word. It was so unlike him, considering he could never get the damn boy to shut his mouth. Yuki realized this whole time he had been staring at his cousin. His eyes gazed over the sleeping face infront of him. His eyes gently shut, lips slightly parted and chapped. Yuki made a mental note to hand the boy chapstick when he finally decided to wake up. He had a small band-aid on his right cheeck covering a slight cut. Mild bruising lined his forehead and some around his bottom lip. The rat also noted how messy the boy's hair looked. The thought of possibly brushing it crossed his mind but was quickly pushed away. That was something he could not do. Not because he didn't want to, but because it was just too unlike him to do such a thing. So he would just have to ask Miss Tohru to do it later. She would more than likely be thrilled by the idea. It would probably make her giggle and shine to herself just knowing she would be able to do something to help Kyo out. Without thinking, he raised his hand to meet the unruly mess of orange and removed a strand of hair from Kyo's forehead. After the strand took its place at the side of the cat's head he gently moved his hand down to the band-aid on his cheek lighly touching the skin around it and following his cheek down towards his jaw line. The sleeping boy let out a light sigh of content. Yuki froze at the sound. Hand still in place he felt himself flush lightly. Had he done that? Did he cause him to make such an adorable noise? Curiosity stuck him and he began to move his hand again. From the jaw his fingers traced back up to the boy's chin. And as if to answer his previous questions the slumbering boy let out another sigh. This time a little more high pitched and strung out.

Yuki inwardly smilded. This is thrilling. Why? He did not know. All he did know was that he enjoyed that noise far too much than he should have. Wanting to continue he moved his thumb from the boys chin up to his bottom lip. The chapped lip felt a lot softer than anyone would have expected. With his Curiousity still in charge Yuki began to softly stoke his lip. Soft mewling noises pouring out of the cat's mouth just edging him on. He continued for a few moments. Getting more brave as to start different patterns and movements. Each one recieving him a new noise. He noticed the way Kyo's face twitched and moved with each gesture. Why was this small act of affection so intriguing? Suddenly Kyo's face tilted over towards Yuki, causing him to pull out of his thoughts and slightly pull his arm back. Then he realized...

When did I move so close to him?

Looking down he noticed he scooted the chair over directly next to Kyo and had his upper half leaning over top of him. Blushing at the sudden closeness he looked back to make sure Kyo had not woken up. Not to his suprise, the cat was still fast asleep. The new position of his head was much more appealing to a much too close Yuki. Their faces mear inches apart now, he brought his hand back up. Again he started at Kyo's forehead then down to his cheeck, skipping his jaw he went straight for the lips. This time touching both. His touches a little more noticable than before, but still gentle. Then before he knew it...

He wasn't sure why it happened, but the urge to feel more of those lips over took him. He had no idea why...but he just wanted it. He wanted to know what they were like. What they tasted like...It was just a few mere inches away. So close...He leaned in lightly not wanting to wake him up. Proping himself up on one elbow he loomed over the boy, faces only a small space apart. He could feel the moist breaths ghosting over his lips suddenly he felt anxious. What is Kyo woke up? What if this started a fight? What if Miss Tohru walked in? What if...NO! No what if! He shook himself away from his thoughts and focused on the task at had...those lips. Before planning his next move, Yuki pressed forward and moved his lips onto his target. The small yet electrifying feel of Kyo's lips on his own was almost too much for him. It just felt so...good. Yuki stayed that way for a few moment just reeling in the new but great sensation. He moved his lips slightly and deepened the kiss. Wanting as much as he could possibly get from the sleeping boy benethe him. He let his toung poke out a little. Gently he gliding it over his bottom lip and over to the lip infront of him. It tasted so sweet. Much sweeter than one would suspect Kyo Sohma to taste. Yuki allowed himself to explore the foriegn mouth a little longer before finally pulling away.

Falling back into his chair he never took his eyes off Kyo. Panting slightly and faced flushed he decided he liked what just happened. Hell, he really liked that. He had never kissed anyone before. As strange as it seemed, he had never had any interest in kissing anyone. Not even Tohru. Who would have guessed he would have his first kiss with his cousin, the cat. Wasn't he supposed to hate him? Or at least act like it? Its true he was alway a bit envious of the cat but kissing him was something he was not supposed to be doing. But it felt so right. To be completely honest, he loved it. Smiling to himself a bit Yuki brought his hand up to his lips.

This could be dangerous...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi there. Sorry it has been so long since I've updated this story. Also please excuse the shortness of this chapter. I've kind of been preoccupied with a few things. Anyway, please enjoy and review. As always any criticism and feedback is welcome. Let me know what I can do to work on this and make it more enjoyable for you the readers. -Thanks :]

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The light clicking sound indicated that his intruder was gone. Letting out a deep sight Kyo opened his eyes. He was in bed lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling fan.

_"What is going on?"_ He thought. Bring his hand out from under the covers he pressed his fingers to the edge of his lips. There they were met with a small trail of saliva. Wiping it off slowly, he turned onto his side facing the wall. _"Why is he doing this?"_

Kyo wasn't sure when it started or why for that matter, but it had become a reoccurring event. _He_ would wait until the middle of the night way past the time everyone else went to sleep to sneak into Kyo's bedroom. Kyo would always pretend to be asleep as _he_ would tip-toe closer. Eventually _he_ would make his way over to the bed. Taking his sweet time to get closer and collect his thought, maybe even get a good look at the boy in front of him. Then finally it would happen.

_He_ would kiss him…

Yuki Sohma would kiss him! Kyo had no idea why his cousin would do such a thing. The kisses would always be long and drawn out. Almost like Yuki had some sort of goal. Maybe he was taunting him. Maybe he knew that Kyo was awake the whole time. Maybe he knew Kyo had feelings for him.

Pondering the "maybes" of the situation Kyo found himself curling up in a ball and pulling the covers over his head. Being the Cat all Kyo ever wanted was to belong. _Be loved_. More than anything he wanted some sort of connection to someone. And the only ones who seemed to forge any sort of deep connection with the Cat was Yuki and Tohru. So like any attention hungry human would do, he clung to those relationships. Tohru had shown his kindness and compassion. Something he always wanted. She didn't care that he was the cursed Cat or that he was an ugly beast. She was his friend and treated him as such. Unfortunately he took that friendship and kindness and mistook it for something it wasn't…love. Tohru cared for him yes, he knew this, but she did not _love_ him the way he did her.

The same goes for the Rat. Yuki and Kyo had the strangest relationship of all. They were rivals and friends at the same time. Since moving in with Shigure the two boys were always around one another. Whether it was fighting or no they were always in each other's presence. And Kyo honestly could not complain. Despite some minor characteristic quirks Kyo felt something for the Rat. There was just something natural about it. Like he was meant to be with Yuki. Although he knew there was nothing _ natural_ about that. He loved the Rat. He always knew it, but at the same time he loved Tohru. It was complicated, yes, but he couldn't help the way he felt. And maybe Yuki knew this secret and was toying with his head by sneaking in and kissing him.

And the worst part was it was working. Kyo's head was all jumbled. It was hard enough trying to remember what happened on the day of his visit to the Sohma house, but now he was dealing with all this internal turmoil thanks to the damn Rat.

Sighing in frustration Kyo tightened his grip on his blanket. What the hell was that Rat doing?

* * *

><p>The next morning went by like any other morning that week. Tohru woke up before everyone to make breakfast. Shigure woke before Yuki and was in his study typing away. Kyo woke up last not quite wanting to get out of bed. He lay in bed for almost 15 minutes before finally deciding to move. Just before standing up the sharp pain in his shoulder and ribs caused him to flop back over onto the bed. Glaring at nothing in particular he cursed. It hurt so much. From what people were telling him, Akito had done this to him and that bit of information only made the Cat despise him all the more. He was a sick and twisted bastard.<p>

Kyo gave getting up by himself a few more slow and steady tries before finally getting up. Making his way out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom was pretty simple. It hurt a bit but not as badly as actually getting up. After using the bathroom and showering he headed back to his room to try and get dressed. The pants were easy but he was having difficulty getting his shirt on. So he opted to just not wear one. It wasn't like he was going to school or anything since Shigure excused him for the next two weeks.

Making his way downstairs into the kitchen he was greeted by Tohru who was at the stove. Yuki sat at the table with a cup of tea in hand and the paper in front of him. Not even a glance was offered as he sat down directly in front of the Rat boy.

"So Kyo, you must be feeling much better since you made it down here without any help. I'm so happy." Tohru chirped placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

Kyo smiled. "Yeah. A little." As Tohru headed out of the room Kyo glanced up at Yuki again only to find the boy staring at him. The stayed like that for a few moments. Both just staring. Yuki looked as if he wanted to say something and Kyo found himself wanting to hear anything he had to say. Yuki opened his mouth, his eyes almost pleading for Kyo to listen, but nothing came out. A few more moments went by and finally Yuki just shut his mouth and focused his attention on his tea.

Kyo let out a low growl of frustration. "Yuki."

The rat made no indication of hearing him.

"Yuki."

Still nothing.

"I know what you've been doing" He wished he could have just taken the words and shoved them back in his mind. Why did he say that? Why did he let him know? Yuki was now staring at him horrified. His hands started to shake and Kyo could swear he could see him get even paler.

"What did you say?" The question came out more high pitched than Yuki would have liked.

"You heard me, Rat. I know about your late night visits to my room." Kyo suddenly found this easier than he thought it would be. He wanted answers and now it was his chance to get them. And that just felt so good. "All I want to know is why. Why are you doing it?"

Yuki just sat there staring at Kyo as if he suddenly grew an extra head. He had no idea how to respond. He didn't even know why he visited Kyo every night or why he kissed him. He enjoyed it. But _why_ did he enjoy it so much?

As he went to open his mouth to respond he noticed how dry the once moist cavern now was. It was as if someone dumped a bag of sand in there and forced him to swallow it all. He gulped finding it unbelievably hard to swallow.

"K-…"

The words were stuck in his throat. Taking a deep breathe he tried to speak once more. Still nothing but that dreaded "kuh" sound associated with the letter K. This went on for another few minutes' until finally the words came.

"Kyo I…I'm sick. What I have been doing is wrong and disgusting. I know it is, but there is just something…something _right_ about the way it feels." The Rat looked into his eyes once more, a helpless expression on his face. If Kyo had known any better he could have sworn Yuki was about to start crying. "I'm sorry Kyo. I am not right in the head. I have these _feelings _that no man should have for another man, not to mention family! I'm sick! I'm mental! I'm-"

"Enough" Kyo interrupted his voice stern. Yuki looked away, obviously ashamed of his outburst.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Kyo had never seen the side of his cousin. He was like a small child. Apologizing and pouting.

"You may be a lot of things but you are not sick. Granted yes, I do question your sanity sometimes but you are not mental." He sighed. "I have a question though. What do you mean by feelings?"

"I don't know. Just feelings. Since you came back from the main house I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Seeing the injuries Akito gave you drove me crazy. I wanted to hurt him for what he did. Then I found myself wanting to be around you more and more often. Then that first kiss happened. I liked it…a lot. More than I should have. And next thing I knew I wanted more. So I started coming into your room at night so no one would know. I never thought you would find out since you were such a heavy sleeper." There was a long pause as Kyo took in the information. "I…I don't know what it is, but all I know is I want to be around you. I like kissing you. I enjoy the feeling of being close to you…I'm sorry." By this point there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The look made Kyo's heart ache.

Yuki had feelings for him, he couldn't believe it. After all this time of loving his cousin there was a chance he may feel the same. Kyo was beyond ecstatic right now.

Standing up as quickly as his crimpled body would allow he made his way over to the Rat. Leaning over slightly he placed a chase kiss on the top of his head before walking out of the room and leaving the boy speechless.


End file.
